Shadow Games
by Kyte
Summary: One-Shot This is what you get when you leave me bored to death with the Soundtrack to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie. Really sappy. MalikOC MarikOC


Hi People, I'm writing a Songfic for the first time.

Kaiba: Is it about me?

MT: No. It's about my character and her boyfriend.

Joey: So it's not about us good guys?

MT: Maybe.

J: Well, why won't you tell us?

MT: My secret. You'll have to deal with it.

Yugi: But, you're not including us?

MT: Once again, maybe.

Yu: Will you just answer the question?

MT: You might be mentioned a few times. The song _is _from the Yu-Gi-Oh Movie.

Yu: Really?

MT: Yup. So I'm gonna shut up, now, and let the people read. I don't own Marik (sadly), Yami (sadly) or Malik (thankfully) and I don't own the song. But I do own Kyte and Katrina!

Yu: Reviews are always welcome!

SK: And advice for Meanae's sad excuse for a songfic.

MT: HEY!

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Song Lyrics**

Kyte looked out her window. _"He's going to be late, again,"_ she thought. She knew that he would return in the morning; he always did. Kyte looked to living room table. On it was the second most precious thing in her life: The Millennium Blade. It belonged to a young female warrior, Katrina, who died for what she believed was right, even though it was wrong. She lived, fought, and died for the man she loved, her master, protector, and friend. And most importantly, she died for her lover.

Inside the Soul Room of the Millennium Blade, a seemingly young woman, better known as Katrina, paced in her confinement. She had woken from the dream again. She always had that same dream every night. It was just a vision of the past, but she wished she could forget. It was the night when she lost her family, but gained a purpose in her life.

**Long ago, in the ancient past**

**I remember a life when we first met**

Flashback

12 year old Katrina watched as the flames engulfed what used to be her home. Tears fell from her eyes as she heard her parents' cries for help. But she couldn't help them. She just stared in misbelieve as they perished. "This is his entire fault," she whispered to her best friend, Malik, "This is all the cause of the Pharaoh."

Katrina's parents were faithful servants to the Pharaoh, and the Pharaoh treated them more as friends then he did servants. Until he knew of Katrina. Once the Pharaoh's violet orbs saw the midnight eyes staring back at him, he knew he hated her. And the feeling was mutual.

Malik had known Katrina since they were 4, and have been friends ever since. There was nothing that Malik wouldn't do for Katrina, even if it meant sacrificing his own life. It was the same way Katrina felt about Malik

As Katrina, or Kat, watched the flames, a shadow fell upon her. _"It's happening again," _the girl thought as the shadows grew and surrounded her tiny frame. Kat was summoning the Shadow Realm, a gift belonging to her alone. And she could bend it to her will. Suddenly, her Realm changed! It was still dark, but she found herself surrounded by sand with the moon shining bright in the night's sky. And then she saw _him_.

**In a dark Shadow Realm under a big full moon**

He stared at her, menacingly, with his violet orbs. Kat was starting to think that he was harmless. But she knew the Pharaoh better than that. She felt a sudden pain on her face. It was just a backhand to the face, but it was just the start of Kat's troubles. "Stay out of my way, girl!" he growled as he flung her to the ground. But, Kat knew what was happening. "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Malik shouted as he lunged at the Pharaoh. But the Pharaoh easily over powered him, and he landed next to Kyte.

**There and then, I could tell**

**You'd try to break my will**

She stood, and rebelliously growled. "Oh, a fighter, are we?" he mocked. Kat's upper lip curled up, revealing her fangs. "You're not bringing me down that easily!" she shouted as she lunged at him. The Pharaoh wasn't expecting her to react so quickly, but was prepared, as he kicked her in the stomach. Kat fell to the ground, coughing up blood. "Giving up already?" he asked Kat. Kat rose to her feet once again and smirked. "Not even close."

**But now, watch as I rise to a whole new height**

She shouted as she ran towards him again, aiming a punch to his face. But it never hit. He had caught her fist right before it landed and was holding it in an iron grip.

**And our mad battle cry will be heard all night**

"Now, Kat, do you really expect me to be that easy to defeat?" he asked. Kat's eyes widened as she wrenched her fist away. "How do you know my name?" Kat asked. The Pharaoh smirked. "I know everything about you, Kat. Your dreams, your hopes and your wishes. And I can help you achieve them if you can do one thing." Kat was shocked. "And what would that be?" she demanded. The man laughed. "Just do whatever I say." Kat saw a mischievous glint in his eye. Kat glared. "How about we settle this in a Shadow Game?" The Pharaoh smirked. "Okay, then, Katrina. If you when, I will let you and you're friend go." Kat was still a bit wary. "And if I lose?" The man laughed again. "If you lose, you're friend will be banished to the Shadows, and you will become my slave." Kat looked around, her eyes searching for Malik, only to find that the Shadows were holding him, as he rested in unconsciousness. Kat smirked. "Bring it on!"

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark Shadow Games,**

After the Game

Kat fell to the sandy ground. "No." she whispered, "I- I lost." The Pharaoh smirked. "Yes, young Kat you did. Now you will come with me as we arranged. Kat rose slowly from the ground. Her midnight blue eyes glared into his. "Stay away from me!" she shouted. She had lost everything now, her parents, Malik, and her freedom.

The Pharaoh's eyes widened with shock. He hadn't expected that. He expected her to fall and cry, like the weakling she was, but she didn't. She remained defiant as always. "Remember who your superior's are the next time we meet Kat," The Pharaoh said, vanishing in the Shadows. Kat found Malik and put his head in her lap._ 'This isn't the end, Pharaoh," _she thought, _"Not until I win back what is mine!" _The Shadows were taking over her. She could feel it.

**And, no, I won't be beat again**

They would beat the Pharaoh at his own game. Even if it meant their lives.

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark Shadow Games,**

Kat could feel it. They would meet the Pharaoh again. And that time they _would _win. _They had to._

**And, oh, this time I'll claim my fame**

Six Years Later

Kat ran behind Malik as they headed towards the gates of the palace. Life now had a whole new meaning to Kat. She had trained alongside Malik for six years in the Shadows, growing stronger each day. And now was the time to put her Shadow powers to the test. Malik had trained her to control even the strongest of magic's. And as she grew, so did her powers.

**So now you'll know after time has passed**

**You can never be sure you're always the best**

Kat followed closely behind Malik. He was the only one she could trust. They were trapped in the Shadows together, and they escaped together. And now it was time for their revenge for those years of torment.

**'Cause I'm back from the Shadows comin' after you**

**On the brightest day of your darkest hour**

Kat gazed at Malik's eyes. A beautiful lavender color, now bearing the look of intense concentration and determination. She thought of him more than a friend now, but would never admit it. _"He would never love someone like me, anyway."_ She thought, but remained loyal nonetheless.

Kat gazed at the structure before her. The Pharaoh's Palace. She would finally get her revenge for what he did to her parents. And to her and Malik.

Malik had other plans. Yes, he wanted his revenge, but he thirst for something more. He wanted to take over Egypt. Even though the Pharaoh's Army outnumbered him and Kat 10,000 to 1, he was confident that they could win.

**So now, watch as I rise to a whole new height**

They entered the palace and fought their way to the Pharaoh's Throne Room. The Pharaoh was still just as powerful as either of the rebels, but not as strong as both. He challenged them to a Shadow Game with the assistance of his High Priest. Malik and Kat smirked. Just what they were hoping for.

And this time, they would win.

**And our mad battle cry will be heard all night**

Malik fought against the Pharaoh while Kat took on the High Priest. Kat had knocked the Priest down with one of her strongest attacks and, using her Millennium Blade stabbed him, hoping she had killed him.

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark Shadow Games,**

**And, no, I won't be beat again**

She ran towards Malik who was losing strength in his fight with the Pharaoh. But, just as Kat reached him, the High Priest rose again, plunging the Millennium Rod into her chest. Kat screamed in pain before falling to the ground, bleeding and writhing in pain.

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark Shadow Games,**

Enraged, Malik stopped fighting the Pharaoh and attacked the High Priest. Snatching the Millennium Rod, Malik transformed it into the form of a dagger and sliced the High Priest's throat. Then, reaching up beside the throne, he grabbed the Millennium Puzzle from its resting place. Chanting a forbidden spell, he locked away the Pharaoh. Having imprisoned him, Malik threw the Puzzle to the ground, shattering it into pieces.

**And, oh, this time I'll claim my fame**

Covered in blood, Malik walked to where Kat lay. Kat was fading away from him, and he knew it was too late to save her. But, he wanted to say one last thing. Gently placing Kat's head into his lap, he brushed her blood stained, golden hair from her face.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**

Kat's eyes opened slightly. "Did we win?" she asked. Malik stroked her cheek with his hand. "Yes, Kat," he replied, "They're all gone now." Kat smiled. "I'm glad," she said, "that bastard finally got what he deserved."

**You destroyed the future with your past**

Coughing up a little bit of blood, she smiled again at Malik. "You know," she started to say, "You have the most beautiful eyes." Malik smiled back at her. "Not as beautiful as you." He stated as he stroked her hair. "Kat," he whispered, tears forming in his eyes, "Don't leave me." Kat stared into his lavender eyes. "I would never leave you, Malik," she replied.

**Forgot the lesson of the test**

She lifted herself up so that she was face to face with Malik. Malik moved closer to her and, grasping her hand, claimed her lips in a kiss. And, for one moment, everything was right. When they broke apart, Kat rested her head on Malik's chest. "I love you, Kat." Malik said as he held her in his arms. Kat welcomed his warm embrace. "I love you, too, Malik," she replied, "More than you'll ever know." And closing her eyes, Kat gave her last breath.

**You never understood the blessed**

Malik gently layer her on the floor. Tears fell from his eyes as he took the Millennium Rod back into his hands again. "I'll miss you," he whispered, before plunging the Rod into his chest, piercing his heart. He fell down beside Kat and looked at her one last time, tears still flowing from his eyes. "Goodbye, Kat." He said with his final breath.

**Too bad today will be your last**

Present Time, Domino City

It was time. The tables will turn when Kyte and Marik defeated the Pharaoh. Then, they could finally be at peace. Kyte felt horrible about hurting her brother and her friends, but she did what she believed was right. No one else would make the decisions for her. Not anymore. She would choose her own path, even if it would mean her soul being devoured by the Egyptian Beast, Ammit, so be it. She was willing to take that chance.

**So now, watch as I rise to a whole new height**

At the Duel Field

"This will be then end of you, Pharaoh!" Malik shouted. After taking over Marik's body and sending Marik to the Shadows, he was ready for revenge. _'Kat," _Malik thought, _'This is for you!'_

Kat then showed herself to him in her spirit form. _"If it's for me,"_ she said, her voice only heard by Malik, _"Then why won't you let me help you?"_

'_Because,' _Malik said to Kat, _"You'll just get hurt again."_

"_Then let Marik have control if you don't want me to be hurt again," _Kat said.

"_Why should I let that insolent fool rake over?" _he asked, his tolerance faulting.

"_Because Kyte loves him," _she whispered, _"And without Kyte I won't exist. So if you want me to be safe, let Marik have control."_

"NO!" Malik shouted out loud, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

**And our mad battle cry will be heard all night**

Marik was fighting for control. And he was winning. Then he felt weak again as Malik lost more Life Points. Only a sad lavender eye was what the Shadows had left.

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark Shadow Games,**

But he wasn't going to give up. He wanted to live. He wanted to be with Kyte.

**And, No, I won't be beat again**

Kyte ran towards the tower. Something bad was happening to Marik. And she couldn't bear to lose him. Not after they've come so far.

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark Shadow Games,**

Kyte made it to the top of the tower to Marik almost gone into the Shadows.

"MARIK!" she cried as she ran towards the Stadium.

'_That voice,'_ Marik thought, _'It sounds… familiar.'_ He opened his eye to see Kyte staring at him with tears in her eyes. And he couldn't bear to see her cry.

"Don't leave me, Marik," she whispered, just loud enough so he could hear, then she shouted, "DON'T LEAVE ME, DAMMIT!"

'_Don't worry, Kyte,' _he thought, _'I won't give up. I'm not going anywhere!'_

**And, oh, this time I'll claim my fame**

Suddenly, Marik felt whole again. He was back in his own body! And in his old place, there was the eye of Malik.

"You can't do this to me!" Malik's voice rang out through the Shadows.

Katrina took Kyte's place to talk to Malik. "You shouldn't have tried this again, Malik," she said, "You should have just let it go to rest. The Pharaoh means no harm now. I'm sorry, Malik, but you must return to the Shadows until we can find a way to bring you back." A single tear fell down her cheek as she bit her bottom lip. It was happening again. But they escaped once, and he could do it again.

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark Shadow Games,**

"I will return, Kat!" Malik shouted as Marik surrendered the duel.

**And, No, I won't be beat again**

Kyte returned, and ran up to Marik as the Shadows faded. To her, it didn't matter that he lost. All that mattered was that he was there. With her.

**You keep on playin'**

**Those dark Shadow Games,**

Claiming her lips in a kiss, Marik felt like he had won the Battle City Tournament. With Kyte in his arms it didn't really matter, as long as she was there.

**And, oh, this time I'll claim my fame**

Kyte broke the kiss and gazed at Marik's eyes. "I love you, Marik," she said softly. Marik smiled. "I love you, too, Kyte," he replied. As they kissed again, Kat vowed that she would do anything possible to bring Malik back. So they could be together again.

MT: Well, there you have it people.

J: Hey! We weren't mentioned!

MT: I didn't say you would be.

J: But, that's not fair!

MT: All's fair in love and war, Joey. Whoa! I wrote 6 pages!

SK: Good for you.

MT: Shut up, Kaiba!

Yu: Review Please!


End file.
